


Carry Your Throne

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [68]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're lost in this darkness, I'll carry your throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Your Throne

Download or streaming [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/acuq1eo13c81y6l/%5B2016%20No%20Source%20No%20Problem%5DRhea314-Carry%20Your%20Throne.mp4?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RevolutionaryJo, The24thKey, and Knight_Tracer for beta and encouragement.


End file.
